


And that makes three

by El_Red



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Red/pseuds/El_Red
Summary: Tammy gets a visitBased on the garage scene





	And that makes three

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing, can you tell? •-•

Tammy was backed against the wall in her garage, Debbie standing In front of her with a knowing smirk and a predatory glint in her eye. She wondered briefly why this kept happening to her, and then she was reminded that it was Debbie in her line of sight and that she really should be listening or this could get a lot worse. 

'did you miss me tim-tam? While you've been gone?’ she took a step closer effectively pressing Tammy into the wall with her presence, the younger woman's eyes darting from her fidgeting hands to Debbie's eyes and back again. ‘ of course I missed you Deb, you're my best friend!’ Debbie smirked harder and she closed her eyes briefly to try and calm her racing heart  
‘ just friends darling?’ Tammy nodded unevenly still avoiding Debbie's teasing expression ‘ I think you're lying baby. Lou, don't you think she’s lying’ Debbie turned slightly to grin at Lou who shifted off the other wall and strutted over to them Tammy's eyes glued to her and her mouth slightly open, hands loosely clasped together as if she had forgotten she was supposed to be irritating them.  
‘ oh she is definitely lying babe, look at that face’ she tilted Tammy's chin up towards their faces slightly, her smirk matching Debbie's at the audible hitch in Tam’s breathing. ‘ well then, what are we going to do about that’ Debbie's hand slipped into Tammy's hair and it was all the woman could do to not whimper at the feel of both her lover's hands on her flushed skin.  
‘ I, I'm not lying’ it sounded pathetic even to her own ears and her eyes slipped shut again, her cheeks blushing when Lou let out a soft chuckle in response. ‘is the house empty darling?’ Tammy nodded leaning into Debbie's fist in her hair, 'well then why don't we go … reconnect.’ Debbie laughed softly and untangled her hand from Tammy's hair promoting a small whine from the younger woman ‘ come on baby, lead the way’  
Tammy did.


End file.
